Restless Heart
by XxShatterMexX
Summary: Alice Crossfiree has moved to a house in California. No parent is there to watch her. She falls for someone named Devin. Is she in love or is she heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

12.13.08

12:37A.M

Okay... I have freaky handwriting.

I'm not your regular stupid girl who's going to say dear diary and so on. Uh….so hello new journal. I guess I'll call you my journal since I don't consider you as a diary…I absolutely HATE diaries. I'm not going to proceed on with this little rant because I can go on FOREVER. Alright anyways Hello new journal as I was saying... I'm Alice. You're going to be my brand new journal for this year. I recently moved here in California. It's such a huge state. I live in Orange County. I'm going to a new school and I totally hate being the new girl. It's Br00tal. I'll write again later… sorry my naggy mom is like calling me insanely and it's making me angry…. I'll be writing again later.

Peace in the Middle East,

Xoxo! Alice Crossfiree

12.14.08

11:23P.M

Well… I guess I'm back. Ehh… I'm sorry I haven't been writing.

Yeah I know what you're thinking why the heck is my mom up that late

yesterday. Well, you see my mom likes to stay up to watch movies.

She thought it was her opportunity to check on me, so she decided

to call my house. My dad had already set up the computer.

It's a black apple computer. I have a laptop as well but I like using

the computer station better at times. Well I decided to move out of

the house because I can FINALLY be free of stupid torture and what not. I love that my mom and dad are paying my bills for me. I know I sound kind of rich or maybe stuck up and get whatever I would want. It's not like that my parents think that I don't have enough money to pay such a huge house I picked out myself. I love houses that are elegant yet not to showy. I also like spacious houses. I haven't unpacked everything I have a check from my mom. She gave me enough to spend on furniture and such. I'll do that later. I have lots to do. My mom and dad are helping me for a couple of days so I'm ready to settle into my home. After I'm settled I'm going to have to say farewell or how I like to say adieu to my parents. They aren't going to live with me. They live in Michigan. Wow. It's absolutely far isn't it? Heh… especially for a girl that's living away from her parents is kind of freaky. I have those moments. I'm gonna have to look for roommates to help pay for this dang house. Well, I guess I'm off to

doing who knows what…

Goodnight,

Xoxo! Alice Crossfire


	2. Chapter 2

Beep…Beep…Beep. The alarm had awoken me.

"I seriously have to stop staying up so late." I moaned. I rose from my bed. The sun decided to shine through. It was dazzling. I rubbed my eyes. My eyes are very fragile towards the sun. I walked towards the bathroom. I did the usual morning routine. I walked towards the dresser and got changed for the day. I wore the black and white striped shirt. The sleeves cut at the elbow. Its length stopped at my waist. I wore black skinny jeans. They stopped at my ankles. I grabbed my black socks and converse high tops.

"Who doesn't have a pair of converses?" I thought to myself. I searched through the cabinets and found my keys. I stepped outside and shut the door. I locked it and made sure everything was all good. It's time for school.


	3. Chapter 3

I was searching for a parking lot. It was pretty easy to find one. I mean there was lots of open space. I took the one farthest from the school. I liked to walk. I parked the car. I sat there. I knew I forgot something. I looked through the glove department of the car.

"Haha! I found you." I exclaimed. I could never live without my eyeliner. I opened the cap and started lining it around my eyes. I like to make it dark and thick. I got my gunmetal eye shadow out. It was a black silvery with the dark purple eyes I had. I shoved everything into the glove department and jumped out of the car. I pressed the little lock signal on the keypad and walked of to school. Ugh…. This is such a drag. People were staring at me. I mean…am I that hideous? I kept on walking ignoring everyone else. I checked the schedule my mom had handed me before she drove off home. My homeroom was with Mrs. Meadow at room 34.1. I didn't know the school of course. I was searching for the main office. I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going and then… I suddenly met someone. I accidently dropped all my things.

"Ow, ow! I'm such a klutz." I mumbled. I realized I was being stared at by other students. I was just about to get up when I saw him. He was amazingly beautiful if do say so myself. He had a checkered hoodie on. He also wore black skinny jeans. He had checkered belts on as well. I looked at his face. It was flawless. He had such beautiful eyes. They were dark blue with a tint of light blue in them. He had layered hair that was lime green streaked and all over black. He had a side swept fringe just like me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He said. "I really didn't mean to I was walking and I wasn't paying any attention."

He held his hand out for me to reach. I took it gladly. I was being helped up.

"Ermm… I'm Devin." He hesitated. "What's your name?"

"I'm Alice. I said. My heart was beating ten times faster than my normal heartbeats. I could have sworn he heard it.

"I need some help, please." I said. "I can't find my homeroom, so I was thinking of going to the office but I can't find it either.

"Oh, I see. I'll be happy to help you. He stated. Who's your homeroom teacher?" He smiled at me.

"I have Ms. Meadow. I explained. "She's the 10th grade teacher."

"Oh, that's so cool! He shouted. "I have her too! I'll take you to her like right now. You can come with me if you want to. I don't go directly to her room because its way to early right now." I followed him and then he introduced me to everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey dudes, this is Alice. She's new here. She's gonna be my buddy following me and stuff." He declared.

"Devin... Who died and made you the king?" He said.

"Hey, I'm Hayley, and that was Dylan." She explained. I stared at Devin and he looked at me. I looked away.

"Woah! Major hottie you brought for us Devin? He asked. I blushed.

" Hey Mike, your freaking her out." Devin said.

"Uh, I'm fine no worries, really!" I cried. "It's really nice to meet you all."

"Hey Devin, are we going to homeroom yet? I asked.

"Awww, are you trying to ditch me now hun? Mike whined.

"Alice, we'll go in a minute alright and Mike stop it. I mean it." He explained. Mike came closer to me. I looked at him. He winked. I looked away and stared at Devin talking to Dylan, Hayley and some other people. I was grabbed by the arm and then I looked up. It was Devin. He held my hand and kept walking. I kept quiet and then I saw the sign. "Mrs. Meadow" I already knew where we were going to go. He took a seat and I sat right next to him. I felt different around him than the others. Everyone surrounded me. I looked at my shoes and looked back up.

"Alright students, as you know we have a brand new student her name is Alice Crossfiree. She announced. "Please give her some space and welcome her warmly to our school." I gazed at certain objects. I had a habit of doing this. Did you ever have a feeling you were being watched or stared at? Devin was staring at me. I could feel it. He was looking at my eyes. I tried to ignore it. It was actually harder to ignore this. I kept thoughts inside my head to keep pretending that I didn't notice he was staring at me. He smiled that awkward half smile. I liked that. When he smiled I felt awkward. I loved his goofy looking smile though. It made me a bit happier and excited. I turned and then Devin stopped staring and pretended to get something out. I looked at him. I wonder what he was actually thinking. I'm pretty sure it's not about me. I just met him and he's only a friend. I tilted my head at him. He looked at me again.

"What's wrong?" He questioned me.

"Oh, nothing really, I'm just trying to adjust to everything here. I instantly snapped.

"I see." He said. "Can I see your schedule, if you don't mind."

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure." I replied. I gave him the schedule. His eyes skimmed through the light paper and he handed it back to me. He smiled.

"We have the same schedule." He said happily.

"Oh my gosh really?" I screamed. I held my mouth. Everyone started staring at me once again. Today I was definitely the center of attention. Devin started to laugh.

"Am I really that funny?" I asked. "I thought I was boring and dull."

"You're not boring or dull." He said. "You're just funny in your own way." He smiled at me again. This time my heart was like jumping around inside my chest. I never actually felt this way.


End file.
